Desire
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Durant sa septième année à Poudlard, Hermione découvre un livre qui changera sa vie à jamais... Un livre qui l'apportera en 1942... Fic revue et corrigée En cours d'écriture!


_**Note de l'auteure** : Sous la demande générale, j'ai décider de faire plus d'un chapitre. J'ai changer quelques petites parties pour mieux pouvoir écrire la suite que j'avais en tête. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Il est rare que je fasse une suite a mes one-shot, j'espère que vous aller apprécier. Bizoux! En passant, cette partie se passe durant la septième année. Ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre six… Vous allez pas trop comprendre. ;-)_

Desire

Hermione Granger était en pleine recherche à la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude. Bien que surchargée de devoirs et d'études, elle voulait essayer de trouver des indices, quelque chose qui aiderait Harry dans sa recherche des Horcruxes. Il ne venait plus à Poudlard, mais ils s'écrivaient souvent. La perte de Dumbledore se faisait pesante, et elle le comprenait un peu d'être parti… bien que finalement non, elle aimait trop l'école pour le comprendre dans son départ.

Ses doigts parcouraient les pages et couvertures presque automatiquement. Les secondes devinrent des minutes, puis des heures, et lorsque la pause entre deux cours fut terminée, elle arriva au dernier livre de la pile qu'elle avait placé devant elle. Un livre qui l'attirait… sans savoir pourquoi, ou comment.

« Ce que ton cœur désire… » Murmura t'elle pour elle-même.

Elle ne connaissait pas ce livre. Elle regarda à gauche et a droite. Bien que certain puisse la croire à cheval sur les règlements, la curiosité l'emportait souvent sur sa conscience. Comme cette fois.

Elle ouvrit le livre couleur or et argent. Elle put distinctement remarquer la première page, totalement blanche, avant de se sentir soudainement projeter vers l'avant. Elle sembla tomber face contre terre, mais tout était noir autour d'elle, et ses membres étaient engourdis, comme si elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne voyait et ne sentait rien. Elle put, par exemple, entendre une voix familière crier « Apporter la à l'infirmerie! J'appelle le directeur! » Avant de s'évanouir.

/…/

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et les referma aussitôt. La lumière était aveuglante, mais elle en avait vue assez pour remarquer qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

« Vous êtes réveiller, mademoiselle? » Murmura la voix de Dumbledore.

Elle garda les yeux fermer, son cœur manqua un battement. _Quoi?… Dumbledore? Que fasait-il ici… Était t'elle passé dans l'autre monde?Était-ce un rêve? Peut-être était-il devenu un fantôme?_

« Oui. Dit-elle. Que c'est t'il passer? »

Elle réouvrit lentement ses yeux et fit face a deux yeux bleus. Non seulement Dumbledore se tenait là devant ses yeux, l'air sérieux et amusé à la fois, mais il semblait moins ridé, la barbe moins blanche, plus jeune. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, essayant de réfléchir, sans trouver de réponse vraiment claire.

« Je… Ehm… Que faites-vous ici? »

Un silence confus passa. Elle voulu se frapper. _Que faisait t'il ici_… Puis un mot lui revint en tête… Il l'avait appeler « mademoiselle », ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas le vrai Dumbledore, ou du moins celui qu'elle connaissait.

Il fronça les sourcil. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

« C'est pourtant a vous de me le dire, dit-il, les sourcil toujours froncés. Je ne connais ni votre nom, ni l'endroit d'où vous venez. Vous atterrissez sur le plancher de la salle des professeurs, inconsciente, alors que personne ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Alors je crois, mademoiselle, que c'est vous qui me devez des explications. »

Durant tout ce temps, le cerveau de Hermione marchait à toute vitesse. Soit-elle avait changé d'apparence, ou d'année. Peut-être les deux. Elle devrait se renseigner.

« Dites moi… nous sommes en quelle année? »

Le directeur sembla la regarder avec curiosité.

« 1942, bien entendu, auriez vous perdue la mémoire, jeune fille? »

Elle soupira. Ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivé la, mais une chose est sure. Elle devrait gagner sa confiance. C'était la moindre des choses de se confier, il lui semblait.

« Je viens du futur. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis en septième, dans la maison Gryffondor. J'ai ouvert un livre qui se nomme 'Ce que ton cœur désire' et j'ai atterrie ici. »

Elle regarda avec appréhension les yeux du directeur, puis fut déconcerté quand elle le vit sourire.

« Je vous crois » Dit-il.

Elle sentit un soulagement quitter ses épaules.

« Mais dites-moi, Miss Granger… »

Elle se prépara au pire. Il allait lui poser des tonnes de questions.

«Vais j'enfin apparaître sur les cartes de Chocogrenouille? »

La question était si anodine, imprévue, qu'elle éclata de rire. Oui, c'était bien le Dumbledore qu'elle connaissait. Quoique la barbe un peu moins blanche. Ses mais tremblaient, et soudain elle sentait les larmes arriver à ses yeux… Dumbledore…

Elle baissa les yeux, et releva la tête, pleine d'espoir.

« Connaissez-vous un moyen pour moi, de retourner dans mon époque? » Demanda t'elle.

« Malheureusement, non. Mais voudriez vous poursuivre votre scolarité ici, quand même? »

Elle hocha la tête. De toute façon, être seule ici ou ailleurs, elle sera à Poudlard, ce qui est le plus important. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait qu'il puisse trouver un moyen. Elle essaya tout de même de trouver quelques points positifs.

« Je pourrai… voir de nouveaux horizons… » Dit-elle sans enthousiasme.

Dumbledore sourit, tapota la tête de la jeune fille et se leva.

« A plus tard, Miss Granger »

Elle sourit nerveusement, et une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle voyait Dumbledore quitter la pièce. Si seulement, il n'avait pas eut à quitter le monde sorcier…

/…/

Dippet, le directeur, se leva durant le dîner. La grande salle devint silencieuse, sauf pour quelques Gryffondors rieurs.

« Chers élèves, j'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle élève, quelque peu tardive, venant de Londres. Hermione Granger sera transféré directement en septième année. Veuillez entrer s'il vous plait, miss »

Hermione, qui attendait derrière la porte d'une pièce derrière la table des professeurs, eut un frisson de peur. Elle avala difficilement et poussa la porte, essayant d'ignorer les regard posés sur elle.

Puis elle avança vers le banc ou le choixpeau était posé. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir. Elle le mit sur sa tête et attendit que le verdict tombe, sachant déjà la maison ou elle irait.

Mais ne fut t'elle pas surprise quand elle entendit le choixpeau crier « _SERPENTARD!_ ». Tellement surprise qu'elle cria devant toute la grande salle.

« Quoi! Serpentard? »

Elle prit le choixpeau et le tint à bout de bras, a la hauteur de son visage.

« Je-veux-aller-a-Gry-fon-dor! » Dit-elle, pesant bien ses mots.

Le choixpeau ne parla pas. Elle le jeta sur le sol sans cérémonie et marcha d'un pas furieux vers la table du fond, elle alla s'asseoir rageusement.

_Serpentard… Si Ron et Harry savaient ça…_

_Ron et Harry ne sont pas la… Hermione, et tu es en 1942, tu te souviens? À cause d'un bouquin. Un de ceux qui t'étaient si fidèles… Un de ceux la ta jeter dans un problème pareil! Tu es à présent entourée de Serpentards, et tu n'as pas Harry ou Ron pour te protéger. Tu devras t'arranger seule, avec ses crétins de mangemorts qui rôdent près de toi…_

Soudainement gêné, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle rougit en remarquant les regards posés sur elle, et baissa les yeux. Elle s'était laissé emportée… et n'aurais pas du.

Le directeur se racla la gorge.

« Très bien… souhaitons la bienvenue a notre nouvelle élève. »

Mais seulement quelques professeurs applaudirent, les autres personnes encore trop choqués pour penser à le faire à leur tour.

A ce moment, Hermione avait très hâte de retourner dans son époque.

_Cette année sera pas une partie de plaisir_… Pensa t'elle en se tranchant un énorme morceau de steak et l'avalant d'un coup.

« Alors comme ça, on viens de Londres? » Murmura une voix a coté d'elle.

Elle remarqua que la plupart des Serpentards la regardait. Irritée, elle se retourna vers le beau jeune homme au cheveux noirs, à sa droite.

« Oui » Dit t'elle, sans plus.

Il ne répliqua rien, puisqu'un autre le fit, en face d'elle, un jeune homme au cheveux châtains. 

« Dit moi, Granger, pourquoi voulait tu tant aller à Gryffondor? »

« Heu, Je… »

Un garçon plus âgé au cheveux bruns, a sa gauche prit aussi la parole.

« Tu es sûrement une sale 'sang-de-bourbe', pas vrai?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais une fille blonde, en diagonale, la coupa à nouveau.

« Si c'est ce que tu es, tu va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure »

« Si vous voulez que je réponde à vos questions, cessez donc de me couper la parole » Dit-elle calmement.

Des sourires arrogants apparurent sur leurs visages.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait vraiment mal a l'aise…

« Mais éclaire-nous Granger » Murmura le gars a sa droite. 

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Très bien. Premièrement, j'ai voulu aller à Gryffondor car on m'a dit que les meilleurs sorciers sortaient de cette maison. Deuxièmement, je suis une « sang pur » et Troisièmement, enlève cette main de ma cuisse! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers le gars a sa gauche.

Ils ricanèrent et Hermione leur lança un regard glacial.

« Nous sommes les mangemorts » Dit la fille au cheveux blonds.

Hermione frissonna.

« Moi c'est Marie Malfoy. Lui… »

Elle pointa le brun a la gauche d'Hermione.

« …c'est Frédéric Nott, lui… »

Elle fit un signe de tête vers le châtain en face d'Hermione.

« …c'est Kévin Goyle et lui… »

Elle souria en regardant le noir a la droite d'Hermione.

« ...C'est Tom Jedusor."

Un silence respectueux passa sur le dernier nom, tandis qu'elle essayait de se remémorer tous ceux autour d'elle. Ils allaient être ses nouveaux… _compagnons_…

« Et maintenant que les présentations sont terminés, je voudrais simplement éclaircir une chose » Dit Tom en la prenant par le menton et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Hermione ne dévia pas le regard. Même si elle aurait voulu… elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle fixa ses yeux noirs. Des yeux profonds, mystérieux, pas froids comme ceux de Rogue, mais remplis d'une chaleur presque… enivrante…

_Dommage qu'il devienne aussi affreux_… Pensa t'elle, puis se gifla mentalement. C'était peut-être ainsi qu'il charmait les aspirant mangemorts. Mais elle ne tomberait pas dans ses filets. Pas Hermione Granger.

« Les Gryffondors ne sont pas les meilleurs sorciers. Entre cela dans ta tête. Sinon, tu nous auras sur ton dos pour le restant de tes jours. »

Elle avala difficilement, puis hocha la tête.

« Bien! » Dit-il.

Il regarda les autres, comme s'il attendait quelconque approbation, puis paru satisfait.

« Bienvenu a Serpentard, Granger. » Dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Elle la serra brièvement.

Le reste du dîner se passa silencieusement. A la table des Serpentards, aucun son, aucune moquerie. On aurait dit que a cette époque, contrairement a ce qu'elle avait connu, les Serpentards étaient matures et respectés. Peut-être qu'après tout, les Serpentards de 1942 étaient des êtes intelligents et ambitieux qui ne recherchaient pas seulement a devenir mangemorts. 

Il faut dire, que le règne de Voldemort n'avait pas encore commencer…

Savait t'il qu'il allait changer autant de choses? Sûrement pas… Mais c'est certainement ce qu'il espère en ce moment… Changer les choses…

Quelques heures plus tard elle était dans sa salle commune, assise devant le feu ronflant à réfléchir. Sans s'en apercevoir, le rideaux de ses yeux se fermaient et elle s'endormait.

Plus loin, Tom Jedusor la fixait avidement.

(À suivre…)


End file.
